An unexpected courtship
by maddyv
Summary: What if...Mr Bennet had saved a dowry for his daughters. Colonel Fitzwilliam meets a pretty, vivacious genteel lady whilst visiting his aunt. Her dowry is enough for him. So he enters a courtship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, much to Darcy's chargrin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - hello lovely jane Austinites! so i have been a terrible author, barely written, allowed new plot bunnies to run around my head. All the while i have not been back to the site and read my reviews or messages. And im no further on my sequel i had promised! *ducks**

**So thanks to all of you who have read and revieved my previous stories, and for those of you still with me. i love you all!**

**so here is my "what if Mr B acted like most people back then and saved a dowry for his daughters..." My last attempt at this story was very dark, part of a self challenge. This challenge was to write a story in less than 10000 words. well *cough i am over that number already, but very nearly done, so i probably havent got too off my mark. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it...**

**Chapter 1, a very eventful day.**

"Are you feeling quite well?"

The voice broke into her memories, which were flying through her head as fast as leaves tumbling with a strong wind. Her sister looking dejected, the tone of her letters lacking, all due to the interference of Mr Darcy!

"I apologise, a sudden headache, perhaps I have walked too far today."

She looked up at the kind gentleman next to her. She had been enjoying his company exceedingly well, until this revelation. He might not be as handsome as... But no, what was handsome to friendly and engaging manners? And the Colonel was handsome, in his own way. Not as tall as... some, with lighter hair. But he was still a man who stood like a soldier, tall and strong. He had an air of confidence about him that Elizabeth had to admit was appealing.

"Should we take the shorter way back?"

Elizabeth nodded and started in the direction of the parsonage, taking his offered arm. After a few minutes of comfortable silence the Colonel stopped her. They were in a shaded area and he directed her towards a bench and bid her sit.

"I apologise for detaining you. I must beg your indulgence of a few moments of your time, before I run out of chances"

Elizabeth nodded, temporarily forgetting her concerns about Jane and her anger at Mr Darcy. She watched from her perch as he nervously ran a hand through his hair and paced in front of her. She recognised his nervousness and waited quietly for him to speak.

"I am not exaggerating when I say these past few weeks have been the happiest I have know at Rosings park"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and the colonel chuckled.

"I know, the comparison may not be the most favourable but it is no less true. That enjoyment has been a great deal due to the company." He stopped pacing, looking in to her eyes "your company!"

Elizabeth held her breath, was he proposing? But they had not known each other long. She had vowed that nothing but the deepest love would induce her in to matrimony, she liked the Colonel a great deal but could not say she loved him. She also knew her fortune, whilst modest, was unlikely to be sufficient for her to marry the younger son of an earl.

Her father owned a country estate, worth about 2000 pounds per annum. He had, as was usual for gentlemen of the time, saved for his daughter's dowries. But there were five of them and they each only had about five thousand pounds, plus an equal share of her mother's fortune on her passing. Elizabeth had invested her fortune wisely and had accumulated almost eight thousand pounds, but she still did not think that would be enough of an inducement for someone such as the colonel, who would be used to the expenditures associated with living in the first circles of the ton.

She was brought back to the Colonel's words suddenly.

"I am hoping to talk to my parents about a small estate that is not part of the earldom, which would enable me to marry. I was hoping I might persuade you to enter a courtship with me?"

Elizabeth let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"I have written to my mother, who would be pleased to host you for the rest of the season so that we might get to know one another better" he looked at her with such fondness that she was touched.

She smiled and stood, allowing him to hold her hand after he had aided her to her feet.

"Colonel, I confess I had no more thoughts of you considering me than Mariah might of. Did we not have a discussion about your requirements for a spouse?"

She said it with just enough archness and sweetness that he could not be offended.

"I am aware of your portion" she was surprised, who could have told him that information? Lady Catherine maybe? "But I am also aware there are characteristics more valuable than money, I would greatly like to enjoy my marriage and ..." He trailed off, seemingly embarrassed.

"Colonel, I have not given you an answer, let me do so now. I have greatly enjoyed your company and, although I cannot say for certain, I am very happy to enter in to a courtship to see if we may suit one another. But I must ask you to be aware that I will only marry for love. So I ask your forbearance; that if my feelings do not go beyond friendship that we can part as friends?"

He smiled and squeezed her hands "those are my thoughts exactly. So might I write my mother to expect you when you return to London?"

"Do you feel it is best I stay with her? I have my Aunt and Uncle in London?"

"Whilst I am more than happy to ensure we entertain your aunt and uncle, I feel it would be prudent to meet my family. Uh" he paused and grimaced "I should likely warn you. They are a bit much, sometimes, especially in private. They are all you would expect of an Earl and a Countess in public, but.."

Elizabeth couldn't help it, she giggled. The colonel smiled at her. "That doesn't concern you?"

"Colonel, remind me to give you a similar warning if ever you are to meet my family, however they don't contain their enthusiasm to private!"

He laughed as well.

"I shall bear that in mind."

"Oh," she exclaimed "I am to meet up with my older sister in London."

Elizabeth twisted her hands together, she did not like to be parted from her sister and they had been separated for over three months.

"If it would suit you, you may bring Miss Bennet to visit also. My mother had suggested you might be more comfortable with a sister staying, but I had not realised they were not all at home."

Elizabeth looked at him with gratitude. "It would not be too much trouble for you? Or your mother?"

He shook his head and then offered his arm "I have detained you from returning to your friends. I hope your headache is not worse for the delay?"

With those words all of her worries did, indeed, come flooding back, but she smiled and shook her head.

When she returned to the parsonage she did not have to try hard to convince Charlotte she was not up to travelling to Lady Catherine's for dinner that evening. She could not face Mr Darcy and she did not wish to allow any maudlin thoughts to intrude on her next meeting with the Colonel, she was going to have to try to see if they could suit, but not whilst she was so concerned for poor Jane.

Charlotte could see she was pale and was happy to go along with the story of the headache.

It was rather upsetting, therefore, when Mr Darcy was announced not an hour later.

"Forgive me for intruding, I hope you are feeling better!"

"I am" she paused, feeling awkward. "Will you not sit down?"

She sat but Mr Darcy paced, seeming agitated and Elizabeth could not but wonder why.

"In vain I have struggled, it will not do. You must allow me to tell you how much I admire and love you..."

He went on for some time, detailing many concerns about her situation and connections. Elizabeth sat in shocked silence until he seemed finished. She took a deep breath to reply.

"I believe the established mode is to express my gratitude for the sentiments, however unequal they are returned. If I could feel gratitude I would do so, but I cannot. I did not ask for or seek your good opinion and you have bestowed it most unwillingly. I will not, cannot marry you."

"That is the only answer I am to expect? Why, might I ask, am I rejected with so little attempt at civility?"

"Why did you chose to ask for my hand at the same time as insulting me? You chose to say you are deigning to ask me against your family, your expectations, your character even! Is this not an excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil?"

"Should I of concealed my struggles and flattered you? Would that have led to a different outcome, should I not have offended your pride?"

"Pride is not my failing, Mr Darcy. You are the one who has boasted to me of your pride. I have many a reason to think ill of you, your manner only spared me any concern I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner!"

Darcy started at that pronouncement, he then frowned in thought.

"You said you cannot marry me, why use those words?"

Elizabeth looked down "I have just today, entered in to a courtship with your cousin, the colonel."

"So I am passed over for a connection to an earl. I am far richer than he!" As the words left his mouth he knew not why he had uttered them.

She looked up incredulous "have you heard nothing I have said?" She cried "I would not marry you under any circumstances and I certainly would pass over a kind, gentlemanly man for one such as you! Never mind connections or fortune, they mean little to me. You have been the means of injuring my beloved sister by separating her from Mr Bingley, and on top of that I am aware of your history with Mr Wickham."

He scoffed. He knew his temper had got the better of him but he could not seem to make himself leave.

"Your derision for his situation only compounds my certain knowledge of your pride, your conceit and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others. I had not known you a month before I knew that you are the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

At last reason intruded, he must get out of there, before he shook her, or kissed her, or both. A cool calm came over him.

"You have said quite enough. I perfectly understand your feelings and now feel only ashamed of my own. Good day"

And with that he turned and fled.

Elizabeth could not help but burst in to tears and it was not many more minutes before she had to retire to her bedchamber and lie down from weakness. It had been a very eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning. well, it is here. most of my readers look like they are stateside so could be any number of timezones. **

**so i mentioned i had wanted to write the story as less than ten thousand words and failed. its about 13 thousand and needs an epilogue and editing, so i estimate 15? But the good news there is its all done apart from said epilogue. **

**those who have been with me whilst posting before will know my schedule is relatively fast. three or four chapters a week minimum.**

**Had a pm about the pairings. i wont give a spoiler unless lots of people are concerned but happy to reply to a pm if you have a particular pairing you cannot read about!**

**Chapter 2 - Partings of such sweet sorrow.**

She rejected him.

She hated him.

She thought him prideful, conceited.

She was being courted by his cousin.

She knew about his actions with Bingley.

She defended Wickham.

She hated him.

The thoughts pounded round in his head in time with his stride as he made his way towards Rosings. The day did not heed his bad mood, the sun was shining, there were birds singing, a light breeze was teasing him. The day was almost mocking him in its perfection. He scowled at the surroundings, wondering if his bad mood could rub off on the weather. It did not.

As he entered Rosings park he was confronted with the one person he wished to avoid.

"Darcy, we had quite despaired of you!"

He could hear Lady Catherine in the background, he would have preferred a confrontation with her!

"You had despaired of me? You have destroyed me" he growled to the startled countenance of his cousin, wanting to hit him, or something. He was shocked at his own impulse, not being a violent man. So, instead, he spun on his heel and started running up the stairs, two at a time.

Once he had gained his room he did not know what to do. Her words played like an unwelcome tune in his head. He remembered her accusations and muttered to himself.

"At least in that I may defend myself!" He had almost decided to sit and write a letter when there was a knock at his door and his cousin let himself in.

"Did I sound like I wanted to talk more?" His voice was still more of a growl than words.

"I brought port, the good stuff. And just because you don't think you wish to talk, does not mean you should not."

Darcy rolled his eyes, head falling in to his hands.

"What did you mean; that I have destroyed you?"

He poured them both a glass and watched Darcy drink his down in one gulp. He stood open mouthed for a moment then refilled it. Darcy made to gulp a second but was stopped by the gentle pressure of the Colonel's hand.

"Take this one slower. And tell me what has bothered you!"

"You bother me!" Darcy muttered before taking a healthy gulp.

The Colonel chuckled "I've always bothered you, it's never affected you like this before!" He took a sip of the port.

Why not! "I've just proposed to Miss Bennet."

The Colonel's eyes widened, he had not had been expecting that.

"She refused me."

"Of course she did."

Darcy looked miserable.

"Look Darcy, she has said she will not marry for anything but love. If she loves you, I will step aside. I am very interested in her, I think I could love her easily enough. But I am not so far gone I would stand in your way, if she cared for you!"

Darcy laughed, a harsh bitter laugh. "I want to hate you, but how can I?"

There was a silence. "You were only one of the reasons for not marrying me."

The Colonel frowned. "Reasons? As in pleural?"

Darcy nodded, head hanging low, gaze firmly on the liquid that promised release.

"You should start at the beginning."

Darcy didn't want to, the Colonel was the last person he wished to confide in right now. But he was the only one asking, and Darcy could see the benefit of talking.

He started at the beginning, telling about their time in Hertfordshire.

"You said what in her hearing? Are you mad or blind or both?"

He talked about Bingley.

"That was her sister? Oh Lord!"

He explained about Wickham.

"He's in Hertfordshire? The fiend! And you didn't warn them? What did you expect? He's always telling lies about you!"

Then he talked about his proposal.

"Darcy, I am not surprised she rejected you. I am surprised she didn't slap you. How could you speak like that to a gently bred lady! One whom you profess to love!"

"I thank you Richard. I had not yet realised how ridiculous I had been!"

"Well, if you have realised it, that is a start!"

There was a moments silence, Darcy's words weighing heavily in the air. Outside night had started falling. Darcy made no move to light any candles, the gathering darkness providing cover for his dark mood. The Colonel was not so inclined to hide. He picked up a wick and used the fire to light half a dozen candles, bringing a cheery glow to the otherwise gloomy room.

"Look," he finally turned back to his cousin. "I know you have told me her family is a little enthusiastic, she's told me as much herself. But what of it? You and I have Lady Catherine as our aunt! I cannot have you at odds with her, t'would make things too difficult. Please, can you at least apologise, try to be civil? She's to come and stay with mother and Eleanor. We will need your support."

"I cannot face her!" He was aghast, how could he? What would he say!

"She will not be staying for another week, please, apologise before we head back to London, then we can figure it out from there!"

His cousin looked so hopeful and concerned. Darcy felt awful, and then there was that familiar nagging on his conscience. The bond of close family asking for his help. When had he ever been able to refuse? He sighed.

"If I promise to think on it, will you leave me alone?"

Richard smiled, clapping his cousin on the back. "Of course"

Once Richard had left, Darcy thought through his options. He decided on the letter he had originally intended to write. At least he could explain and apologise in one go, without having to face her.

He sat down to begin

...

To Miss Elizabeth Bennet,

Be not alarmed madam,...

...

Elizabeth knew not how long she had slept, nor how much time she had spent tossing and turning. She was awake early and out of bed and desiring some fresh air to think through the events of the night before and her new endeavour.

She had written to Jane, promising to explain but asking if she would consider staying in London with her. She now needed to decide how to proceed. She left for a walk, excusing herself to Charlotte and Mariah.

Clearly she would have to explain to the Colonel, and likely she would be in company with Darcy in London. Oh but he was the most vexing man! How could he think she would welcome his addresses? She had barely spoken to him, each time was bordering on impertinent.

Without knowing where she walked her feet took her to the grove, where the tall figure of Mr Darcy was waiting.

She stopped and made to turn about but he heard her and called her name.

"Please do me the honour of reading this letter."

Elizabeth coloured and was silent, her hand reaching automatically to take the thick envelope.

Darcy bowed and was gone.

A letter, from a man when she had just agreed to a courtship with another. 'Twas most improper! But she could not give it back, he had gone from view already, and her curiosity was great. What harm could it do?

...

_To Miss Elizabeth Bennet._

_Be not alarmed Madam that this letter contain any repetition of those sentiments which were last night, so disgusting to you. But I must ask of your charity to allow me to defend myself against your accusations, and I ask your forgiveness for expressing myself in a manner that was so abhorrent to you._

_If I may, I shall begin with Mr Wickham. I no not what manner he has imposed himself upon you so I can only refute his claims by laying before you his connection with my family ..._

_... And that Madame is a faithful recital of my dealings with Mr Wickham. You can appeal to Colonel Fitzwilliam for verification should you not trust my word, he knows every particular and will happily corroborate. In addition he has suggested that the good people of Meryton would do well to guard their pocketbooks and their daughters. I will leave it to you to discuss with him how, if at all, you might accomplish this._

_With regards to my other crime, I find this harder to relate. If I express opinions which are offensive to you I can only apologise. I had not long been in Hertfordshire when I saw that Mr Bingley admired your sister..._

_... It is done, however, and it was done for the best. I can only say, this was in the service of a friend, whom I did not wish to see enter an unequal marriage, but I can understand your resentment if your sister is affected._

_I am now brought to a point which I believe I would rather not discuss, were it not for the situation between yourself and my cousin. He has entreated me to make amends, given that we will likely be in company in the near future. I would not wish for our disagreement to cause anyone to be uncomfortable. My aunt and uncle, Richards parents, would likely make more of it than needs be. Scenes might arise unpleasant to all of us. I must apologise for addressing you in the manner that I did, I cannot explain what came over me. I hope that we can continue as friendly acquaintances._

_My best wishes for your health and happiness,_

_F Darcy._

...

Elizabeth was still reading when she was hailed by Richard.

"Miss Elizabeth!" He walked towards her "I waited in the parsonage but wished to see you before I left. You are recovered?" He smiled as he approached

She tucked the letter away "I am quite well."

He seemed relieved, and lifted her hand for a kiss on the back of it.

"Did my cousin find you?"

She startled slightly.

"He did."

"Did he apologise?"

Did he? Elizabeth thought back, did he say sorry for any of it? She supposed he had said he was apologising.

"In a manner of speaking."

"He is a good man, and important to me." His look was imploring her understanding.

She smiled "it will all be forgotten."

He smiled also, then squeezed her hands and turned toward the carriage, which was waiting for him at the lane. She could not see Darcy, but assumed he was inside the coach. He lifted her hands to his mouth and gave her a second quick kiss.

"I shall call on you a week on Monday."

"I shall look forward to it!"

And then he was off. Elizabeth felt relief at the carriage taking Darcy away and it was not outweighed by the sadness at loosing the Colonel's company. She could now breathe easier and actually spend time contemplating meeting the Earl of Matlock and his family.

But first, she needed to re-read her letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Oooh, a lot of people rooting for e and colonel f. i thought id be getting a load of abuse at this point. im grateful not to be. :)**

**jansfamily4 (hello again!) no major character deaths in this story. rest easy. Infact, i think this is one of my lowest angsty stories. for those who need a break! just read a vvv angsty modern, loved it but needed a time out after. was nice to be able to reread this and finish it!**

**motherof8, nanciellen,and mega700 nice to see your names again. thanks for the comments.**

**sooty85 - you are not alone, ive had a pm saying the same. you are probably a minority though! ;)**

**sereniterose, gemmadog,liysyl,gemmadarcy,regencyand mstheklucha. thanks for commenting and glad you are all enjoying it! **

**My inbox is full of followers and favourites to the story, so i thank you too. hope you are enjoying it.**

**chapter 3 - Topics of conversation.**

The rest of Elizabeth's stay at Hunsford was uneventful. She read her letter many times, she ached over Georgiana and berated herself for believing Mr Wickham. Once Elizabeth had allowed that Mr Darcy had done no wrong by him, she could then think with more equanimity on the rest of their acquaintance. She felt the compliment of his affections, he was above her in consequence, but she still felt she could not return them.

She was excited to see what more time with the Colonel might bring her.

Time and again her thoughts were with Jane. Dear sweet Jane, the last person in the world deserving of a broken heart. She agonised over what to do about her sister. They were both likely to see Mr Darcy again, and possibly the Bingleys, if they were still in town. Did she wish to request their reintroduction? See if it happened accidentally or ask that they be kept apart?

'It was done, and done for the best'

Did that imply that Bingley no longer cared for her sister? Was he fickle in his attentions? When she was sat in the coach, trundling towards London, she still could not answer her own questions. Instead her attention was drawn to the budding landscape passing by. The cheering daffodils and light clouds seemed determined to chase all bad thoughts away. She decided to just allow events to unfold, as her path seemed to be unfolding.

She looked around the post carriage. There was a variety of people sharing her journey, and even more outside the coach, unable or unwilling to pay for the inside seat. Mariah was to stay for another two weeks, given that she could no longer travel from London to Hertfordshire with Jane and Elizabeth. Instead, Elizabeth was travelling with a man servant from Lady Catherine's household, and her Uncle was sending one to collect her at Bromley.

Lady Catherine had not been told of the news of their courtship. No one believed she would keep her opinions to herself. She only knew Elizabeth had been invited to stay in London longer. Mariah was allowed to stay and Lady Catherine had not allowed Elizabeth to travel with only a maid. She declared herself most seriously displeased and then insisted on a footman accompanying her.

Elizabeth could not bring herself to mind.

When she arrived at her Uncle Gardiner's house, she was warmly welcomed and she had never felt so happy to be back among relatives she esteemed.

Jane was in good spirits, she had been truly delighted to receive her sisters invitation. They discussed the events later that evening, when they were alone in their room.

"I have greatly enjoyed my time with our dear Aunt and Uncle. The children are delightful, but I confess, I miss society on occasion. We go out but rarely, not that I am impinging on our aunts hospitality" she hurried to add. She looked almost worried at her apparent negativity, Elizabeth merely squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Pray Lizzie, tell me how you are invited to the house of the Earl of Matlock. How much must have occurred in Kent!"

Elizabeth told her of the colonel.

"What kind of man is he?"

"He is a very good sort of man. He is very convivial, and is humorous, but knowledgeable and intelligent."

"He sounds very good. Is he handsome?"

Elizabeth paused "he is fair colouring, and distinguished in his regimentals" she did not add that she preferred dark colouring, it would serve no purpose.

"What of his time in the army?"

"We did not speak of it much."

"Oh, well maybe you can talk of it as you get to know him?"

Lizzie laughed "do you have any other suggestions for topics of conversation?"

"Do not tease me Lizzie. I have found the stories of officers can be thrilling."

"Yes, hardship and battles, thrilling." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she spoke.

But they laughed together and Lizzie promised she would meet him soon. He was to call on the morrow and they were to visit his mother at Matlock in the afternoon to ensure they would be comfortable.

Lizzie then took a minute to study her sister, still thinking on her conundrum from the coach. She seemed in good spirits.

"Jane, have you heard from Caroline at all?"

Jane frowned "no. I did write her a note, thanking her for her visit and asking her to write to me. But she did not reply. I am quite resigned." She sighed the smiled a sad smile, the glow of the candles flickering across her face, making her look like a weeping angel she had seen in some art book long ago. Elizabeth nudged her sister.

"Resigned?"

"They do not wish for me to be their sister, I remember your advice, that they were trying to separate us, well" she shrugged. "If they have succeeded then he is not the man I thought and I am not certain I would wish to be with someone like that. If he did not care for me as much as I thought, then he is not the man for me. I wish for someone who will stand up for me, fight the battles that I am not capable of. You know how much I dislike conflict, I am not sure I should be hoping to marry a man with too similar a disposition."

Elizabeth patted her hand "papa would likely suggest you were both so complying that nothing would be resolved upon and so easy that every servant would cheat you!"

Jane laughed, a sad laugh but one none the less. "That does sound like papa. I am quite resolved, Lizzie. I would beg you to feel no further concern on this account."

Elizabeth could see she meant what she said, so she resolved to not mention Mr Darcy to her. She would likely come upon him at some point and she did not wish to cause her pain. She hoped that Mr Bingley would not make an appearance, but resolved to suggest he not if Darcy should ask. She scolded herself as she lay down next to her sister, there she was, thinking upon Darcy again. She sighed, rolled over and bid herself go to sleep, it was an important day on the morrow.

...

It had been decided that Jane should be out when the Colonel came to call and so she would have to wait to meet him. The day was fair and so she had taken the children to the park, allowing her Aunt and Uncle to focus on their upcoming visitor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Gardiner, Mr Gardiner. You niece has nothing but praise for your company."

Mrs Gardiner smiled and the four entered in to conversation. They spoke on many varied, albeit superficial, subjects. Elizabeth did not have any time to speak privately with him, but remained resigned under the watchful eyes of her Aunt and Uncle. She had hoped for some more intimate discourse. How else was she to learn of his likes, his dislikes and his life his hopes for the future? How else to learn if she would wish to marry him.

After half an hour he rose to leave.

"I am staying with Darcy, we did not want any impropriety attached to your stay." He smiled and nodded at Elizabeth, noting the approving look which passed between Mr and Mrs Gardiner. "I shall be around for dinner often but I hope you and my mother and sister will get to know each other in the meantime."

"I am certain we shall."

The colonel smiled and kissed her cheek on parting. Twas only a quick kiss but Elizabeth was surprised and a little unsettled by it. She wasn't certain why, but presumed it was due to the unexpected nature of it, and it being the first time a man had been that close to her, who wasn't family.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I'm sorry. busy busy busy. Working etc...**

**I am loving the comments. too many to reply to. some people have clearly got some ideas. i hope you arnt disappointed if things dont go your way. **

**Longer chapter today to make up for the three day absence. ive got to leave my an there cuz its late here, so if i dont post i wont manage. :)**

**thanks to all the readers.**

***reposted to fix an error someone pointed out***

Chapter 4

The three ladies from the Gardiner household were in the carriage heading to the London seat of the Earl of Matlock. They were all looking at the grand houses in this part of town, hoping to get the excitement of them out of their system so that they not appear awed by whatever the house looked like.

When they pulled up in front of an imposing house on the edge of Hyde Park, the sisters could not help but share a look of wonder. They composed themselves and presented their card to the butler and found themselves shown to the drawing room with alacrity.

"Mrs Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

The butler's voice seemed loud to Elizabeth, as if meant to intimidate, but her courage had never before failed to rise and it did not on this occasion either. She observed two elegant women rising from an elegant chaise lounge. Elegant smiles on their faces. Elizabeth raised her chin and smiled also.

"Welcome. I am Lady Julia Fitzwilliam, the Countess of Matlock. This is my daughter, Lady Eleanor Fitzwilliam. I hope you do not mind my inviting you without my son to introduce us, but I felt we could get by without his interference."

Elizabeth recognised the kindness and interest in the voice and was happy to speak "of course, your ladyship. We are honoured by your invitation" she dropped in to a deep curtsey, as was proper.

"Oh never mind that, now come and sit down and have some tea, then you can tell me all about how you met my son and what your plans are."

The ladies happily sat down and began with the usual pleasantries and worked up to discussing Elizabeth's time in Kent. After half an hour of chatter Mrs Gardiner rose to leave. Visiting times were regulated and she did not wish to impose.

"Oh my dear, is our time up already?" Lady Eleanor had been talking with Jane. "You ladies were to come tomorrow, why not just stay now?"

Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other "we would not wish to importune you."

"Oh, think nothing of it. That is, if your aunt can spare you?" Everyone turned to Mrs Gardiner who looked between the faces of her nieces.

"I am certain we could spare you a day early. We had no fixed plans for this evening."

Everyone smiled and turned to Elizabeth who confirmed everybodies thought "we should be delighted."

"That is settled then I shall send some men to collect your things. The gentlemen are out this evening, so we shall all have a cosy bit of supper and be well acquainted by tomorrow."

...

The evening passed pleasantly, Eleanor and Julia were excellent dinner companions. They had many an interesting story about the colonel as a boy which Elizabeth was fascinated to listen to. Darcy featured heavily in the narratives, which at first had shocked Elizabeth, but then she tried to tune out what was being said about him and focus on the Colonel.

The dining room and dinner were following the trend of expectations and Elizabeth could only call them elegant. A word that seemed to apply to everything to do with the Fitzwilliam family.

The conversation had been varied. One of the topics had been modistes and fabric. Lady Eleanor was fascinated to hear of the choices available in their uncle's warehouses and it was decided that on the morrow they would visit it, followed by a modiste. Lady Julia had insisted they would need a few gowns for the bigger events and Lady Eleanor was always happy to be shopping.

It was a beautiful day, the one following the Bennet sister's arrival at Grosvenor square. The ladies had enjoyed their trip to the modiste. Dresses were being made from fabric exclusively given to them by her uncle. It had been a wonderful day, and what better way to discuss it than on a walk through the famous London space. So it was that Elizabeth and Jane begged leave to walk in Hyde Park.

"The Fitzwilliam's seem lovely" Jane commented after a few moments of strolling arm in arm. Spring was well underway and the sights, sounds and smells that assailed them would be enough to keep any person occupied. Thoughts are hard to repress, and sometimes one must start a conversation.

"Jane, you think everyone is lovely, but in this instance I have to agree!"

They spoke of all they had seen so far; the grand house, the dinner, the styles on offer at the modiste. It was all so very new to them both and they wished to share their impressions.

The walk would likely have continued that way had they not heard a child crying. Both Elizabeth and Jane exchanged a concerned glance before hurrying in the direction of the sound.

A little girl was curled up against a tree, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, you poor dear" Jane's face was full of concern, Elizabeth only a half-step behind her.

Jane enclosed the young girl in an embrace cooing soft words to soothe her.

"Who were you here with?" Elizabeth asked gently, to no avail, sobbing was her only reply.

"Which entrance did you come in?"

"I don't think she can answer yet" Jane looked at Elizabeth imploringly.

Elizabeth sighed, "I know, but it is a big park!"

"Just give me a little bit of time to calm her down."

Elizabeth was worried; more time could mean her parents or governess moved further away.

Elizabeth looked around, she did not know Hyde Park well, but she though the river was towards the right, and there was a path. That was often where people would take their children.

"I'm going to walk down that path to see if there is anyone in that direction." Elizabeth needed to be doing something. "You stay here and see if you can soothe her enough to get information from her"

Jane nodded.

"I'll be back in ten minutes"

"Don't go too far Lizzie!"

Lizzie nodded, and then beckoned to the maid to come with her, leaving the footman with Jane. She sighed, hating that she was proven wrong about the need for extra chaperones.

...

The Colonel had called at his house but found that the Miss Bennets had left for a walk, deciding to catch them up he rode towards the park. He had not gone far when he saw the uniform of one of his aunt's footmen. They were stood near a genteel lady who appeared to be comforting a young girl.

He made a quick deduction.

"Have I the pleasure of speaking to Miss Bennet?"

Jane looked up in surprise. The gentleman in front of her was nodding to the footman and leading a horse towards them. He turned his blue eyes upon her and she found herself, inexplicably, blushing. His gaze was a mixture of kindness and good humour.

"You have me at a disadvantage sir, although I suppose I could deduce that you are colonel Fitzwilliam"

"You would be correct in your deduction. Is aught amiss?"

Jane pulled a sympathetic face "this poor child is lost. Elizabeth has gone to see if anyone nearby is looking for her, I am trying to calm her down enough to allow her to speak."

The sobs had subsided to hiccups at this point.

Colonel Fitzwilliam ducked in front of the pair and gently said "do you like horses?"

The little girl nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"My horse is cross with me today, because I haven't given him an apple yet. Would you like to?"

The little girls face lit up and he handed her an apple. She scrambled up and approached his horse, holding out the apple for it.

Jane had a flash of him as a father, lying on the floor, playing soldiers while his wife sat in the corner watching, a baby in her arms. She blushed, realising she was the one in the corner! What was she thinking!

When the apple had been eaten the girl patted the horse's neck and Jane had recovered from her inappropriate thoughts. She was just starting to ask her questions when Elizabeth came rushing up the path, a governess hastily following her.

There was some scolding and lots of expressions of gratitude before Miss Evesham, as she turned out to be, was led away.

Elizabeth turned to the colonel, smiling happily "good morning Colonel. I was not expecting you until this evening."

The colonel smiled "I hope I am not unwelcome?"

Elizabeth blushed slightly "of course not. My sister and I were just having a quick walk after your mother has taken us to the modiste this morning. Have you met my sister Jane?" She turned to Jane "this is Colonel Fitzwilliam,"

"We met, in a manner of speaking." She smiled at the colonel "he was invaluable in helping calm down the little girl."

"You seemed to be doing an admirable job without my help, and it was really Bobs help."

Jane and Elizabeth both laughed "you named your horse Bob?"

Richard looked a little sheepish "It was a bet, but the name stuck!"

"Well, he certainly helped calm that little girl." Jane said.

Richard smiled at the two of them and offered his arm to each so that they could continue their walk, passing the reins to the waiting footman.

...

That evening Richard came to dinner, he also brought Darcy. Elizabeth had been worrying about how she would face him, but she needn't have. He greeted both Jane and herself with civility and then proceeded to enter in to conversation with the Earl. During dinner she had a few moments conversation with him, but not enough privacy to bring up his letter.

Elizabeth could not help but notice that he was remarkably at ease amongst these relatives, maybe not bantering to the extent that the Fitzwilliams' did, but joining in the conversation on a wide range of topics. They debated politics, travel, the military and books. Elizabeth found their company the most pleasant she could recall.

"What did you think of my horse, apart from disliking his name?" The colonel addressed her whilst the general conversation had a lull.

Elizabeth did not know what to say, she had not really noticed the horse, she was not a horsewoman.

"He was big?" She ventured, the Colonel laughed.

"I take it you do not have a horse?"

"Unfortunately not, we did not have the stables to provide us all with mounts, and I was happy to give up my riding lessons in favour of my younger sisters. My own two feet have always taken me where I needed to go."

The colonel smiled "I have no doubt; I have heard what a great walker you are!"

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly "oh dear. If you wish for an opinion on horses, you should ask Jane. She always lamented the lack of opportunity. I believe she knows somewhat about breeding and traits also."

"Is that so Miss Bennet?" The colonel turned and addressed Jane "that is an unusual accomplishment for someone who does not have a mount of her own."

Jane smiled "my lack of experience does not change my interests sir!"

The colonel smiled "perhaps we should visit Tattersall sometime; you can see some excellent varieties there?"

Jane was busy showing her excitement when Elizabeth was surprised by the soft voice on her other side.

"I get the impression there is more to that story Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy's tone was both warm and inviting.

"Maybe, but likely not for present company!"

He smiled at her, accepting her deflection. "I heard you had an eventful walk today?"

"Yes, who could have known that town parks have so many exciting opportunities? And I had been under the impression that they were nothing to the countryside!"

Mr Darcy merely smiled and she turned towards Eleanor to answer a question.

After dinner Elizabeth found herself in a debate with the Earl over new ideas about using steam to travel.

"Darcy, come and help me here" Lord Rupert Fitzwilliam called across the room.

Darcy made his way across the room, not letting on that he had, in fact, been watching the Earl in an animated conversation with Elizabeth, just enjoying the way her whole countenance lit up.

"How may I be of service?"

"Miss Elizabeth seems to think we will all be travelling the country by steam railroad, I was just explaining to her that whilst steam makes a useful engine for mining I cannot see it becoming a means of public transport!"

"And I was just explaining to your uncle that, although Trevithick's engine is not yet ready to pull a human car, I cannot see it being long. Just think of it from a need point of view. People cannot travel currently, except by post or private conveyance. Think how many people could travel if there was a whole train carriage!"

"And my point" the earl chimed in "is that not that many people really want to travel far, why would they?"

They both looked to Darcy.

"Many of my servants have family in places elsewhere, I try my hardest to find situations for family members but it is not always possible. I would imagine they would wish to travel to see each other, if there was a means of transport available to them."

Elizabeth beamed at him and his breath caught, God he still loved her. How was he to cope with her as his cousin's wife?

She turned towards the earl. "You just wait, my Lord. Ten more years and we will be travelling by rail rather than the coach."

"I will hold you to that bet Miss Elizabeth" the Earl said jovially.

"How do you know of Trevithick?" Darcy wanted her to look upon him again, a glutton for punishment.

She smiled at him "I read my father's journals. He has always had some interesting correspondents. I believe he exchanges letters with one of the business associates of Trevithick."

Darcy raised an eyebrow "Really? That would be interesting!"

"I suspect travel would be more interesting. Imagine, if steam train could connect England, where would the possibilities end? So far travel is a luxury of the very rich, but do those with less money deserve to travel less?" She suddenly realised who she was speaking to and blushed, biting her tongue to stop herself rattling on.

Darcy was entranced. "What an idea! To connect the world, we should try somehow."

She laughed, somewhat nervously and was spared from answering by the Earl asking Darcy a political question.

...

Elizabeth laid awake, treacherous thoughts going round in her head. A warm smile, a soft voice, Darcy. He was so friendly, so encouraging, even of her daring opinions. How had she misjudged him so?

...

Jane lay awake. An image of a man showing kindness to a young girl, crouching in front of their own children, teaching them to ride.

...

The colonel lay awake. Confused thoughts swirling around his head. Conversation had been easier with Jane, and he was entranced with how she had calmed the young girl. No! he was courting Elizabeth. Beautiful, witty vivacious, totally uninterested in horses or army stories. He sighed and rolled over, confused thoughts swirling around his head.

...

Darcy lay awake, a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman haunting him. Eyes that would never look upon him with love, eyes that will forever be turned toward someone else. Not someone he could escape either. His favourite cousin, he would likely see them often.

She had fit in his world with ease. One of his main concerns, that of his families opinion of her, had been stripped away. Lady Matlock spoke well of her London relations. Another of his concerns was at risk of crumbling away. Why had he spoken to her so? How had he thought her beneath him!

...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n so sorry for my lack of response for the last chapters worth of reviews. i have read everybodies opinions. but i just wanted to get ch 4 up. :)**

**wow. some really varied opinions here though. some very anti d/e. now i am a big believer in being entiltled to opinions. i mean, what is fan fiction but our own opinions on works we have read. but i am surprised about the anti d/e opinion. **

**am really happy to see the lots of support for colonel f finding love. i always liked his character and felt he could have more potential. (not to dis the fab JA! obv!) ive seen him paired with lots of people, not sure which i think is the best yet. **

**elizcoli/lpinney/guest. im sorry of its angsty. i really thought it wasnt too bad. maybe i should change my warning. keep in mind its short, so not long to get over the angst.**

**fiona/m/gemmadog/random vibes, glad you are liking how things are shaping up.**

**randomvibes/kiwi pride - wouldnt a conversation just fix everything. hmmmm... :)**

**chapter 5 - sisterly love.**

The following week was one of interest, wonder and excitement. The circle that they were now a part of was interesting, refined and full of possibilities. Yes there were people who were less welcoming, and plenty whom Elizabeth did not see herself becoming close with. But, for the most part, her connection to Lady Matlock was enough to buy her acceptance and her time was spent pleasantly. Jane found everyone and everything delightful, obviously.

They saw much of the colonel, and of course his mother spoke fondly of him often. Telling all manner of stories. Elizabeth found herself enjoying his company, but her feelings developed in to a more sisterly feeling. She liked him, loved him in a way, but not that of a wife.

Yet she had no idea how to address him, it was the woman's lot to wait to be addressed, and so she waited. If she spent her time talking of Darcy more often, she would not be the first to admit it. He was present almost as often as the colonel, and he featured in many of the stories. She found herself hoping for more! More information, more insight, more conversation. It was an exciting week in many ways, but despair was hovering on the edge of her mind, knowing it could never be, and it was all her fault.

...

"Hello Mother" he kissed her on her cheek, in the manner he would always greet her.

"Hello Richard"

"Sitting contemplating the ton? Or the weather?" He smiled as he teased.

"Tell me, What are The Miss Bennets' portions? You never mentioned."

"You never asked!" He sighed and ran his hand over his face "you aren't going to get defensive are you? Tell me about how money will make me happy? I need an heiress?"

The calming hand on his arm reminded him of Jane. He swallowed at the thought, but he stopped talking.

"I was only asking. You know the green hill estate needs some work."

He sighed again. "Her portion would probably cover it, but I would set aside some for her provision and work in stages."

"That's noble of you."

"No, just..."

Lady Matlock smiled at the son she had raised.

"Your father and I like them, you know. We will help. You shouldn't have to chose between comfort now and security later."

"That wasn't, I didn't mean.."

"I know. We are doing this for you, your happiness. We just want you to be happy, whomever you should chose to share it with."

She rose then, patting his arm again. "I must dress for dinner."

It was only later that he realised no names were mentioned.

...

They were sat at tea, just Elizabeth and Jane, having had a rare morning to themselves. They were talking of all of their acquaintances, except the colonel; the topic had seemed to become a taboo in their sisterly discussions.

"What of Wickham and Meryton?" Jane was asking "I know we should not reveal all that we know, but what of Miss King? Should we not warn her?"

They had received a letter from their sisters just that morning. Mr Wickham was engaged to Miss King and was still freely getting credit from the Meryton shopkeepers.

"I do not know Jane, how could we change their opinion? He is so well liked there."

"It is difficult; we would not wish to make him desperate if he has changed his ways."

"Oh Jane, how you manage to always think well of the world I do not know."

"Hello ladies!" The colonel let himself in. "I hope I am not interrupting."

Jane was up and had a smile on her face. "Of course not Colonel, please come and join us, we were only discussing some correspondence from home."

"Ah, the infamous Hertfordshire Bennet clan. I hope they are well?"

The colonel sat and Jane automatically made him a cup of tea, stirring in a little honey and a slice of lemon. Elizabeth frowned, how did she know how he liked it?

"Yes." Elizabeth spoke up "they are well" it was then that the idea sparked. "Actually Colonel, you may be of use."

The colonel beamed "I do like to be of use."

Jane smiled at him also "Lizzie is correct. We were just speaking of our home town, and a lady we know who is rumoured to be engaged to Mr Wickham"

"Wickham!" The colonel's voice was a growl.

"Yes" Elizabeth took up the story "we are aware of his history with the Darcy family, and were wondering how best to ensure he does not harm any of our friends in Hertfordshire."

"He is a scourge" the Colonel jumped up and started pacing "he should be put down!"

Elizabeth was shocked and exchanged a startled glance with Jane. The colonel was fuming, fists clenched, blood boiling. What should they do?

Jane rose and put a calming hand on his arm. He jumped but then looked in to her kind eyes, immediately his temper cooled, heartbeat slowed. He sighed a deep breath.

"What should we do? Warn them?" Her voice was soft, imploring.

The colonel nodded. "Yes, we should. Let me engage a friend of mine. He can ensure Wickham's debts are bought up and bring him to justice, finally."

Jane smiled "that sounds like an excellent plan. I believe the militia is to leave Meryton in about a month, you likely have till then to get him away from our home."

He moved towards the writing desk in the corner. "I shall send my missive immediately, perhaps we could take a ride once it is sent? My father's stables could provide you with a mount easily enough."

Jane looked a little embarrassed "Oh, but Lizzie does not ride."

He turned to Elizabeth, her presence all but forgotten in the moment. The colonel realised his error and smiled sheepishly at Elizabeth, who was still stood near the settee. "A walk then?"

She looked between them, realising she was superfluous.

"I am actually overdue a letter to Charlotte. If you two wish to go out do not let me detain you. Please. Jane, you have missed being able to ride these last three months, I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours."

Jane looked as if she would argue but was persuaded by the colonel who had turned to a footman and asked that two horses were brought round in twenty minutes.

...

Elizabeth had just finished writing her letter when

"Mr Darcy and Miss Georgiana"

The butlers stern voice interrupted her solitude. She jumped a little and laughed at herself for being silly. She stood, smoothing her dress and bid him let them in. She had not grown used to this butler, with his slightly too loud and commanding voice. But he was efficient and ran the household well, as far as she could tell.

"Would you please alert Lady Matlock and Lady Eleanor of our visitors?" The butler bowed in acceptance and stood aside to usher in the siblings.

Darcy looked a little startled at finding her alone. "Forgive me Miss Elizabeth, I had understood all the ladies to be within."

"It is no trouble, sir" she smiled kindly at the girl who had followed Darcy in. She looked as if she wished to hide behind her much taller brother. "Lady Julia will be alerted, although she was busy with household matters. I am certain Lady Eleanor will join us shortly."

He nodded "your sister?" He looked around as if she would be hiding in a corner.

"She is out riding, with the colonel."

He raised an eyebrow at that, looking searchingly at her, as if she might mind. He made no comment however and instead gestured towards Georgiana.

"I came to introduce my sister to you, if you will allow me?"

Elizabeth was taken aback for a moment, both because of his intention and because she was surprised he might doubt her acceptance.

"But of course!" She exclaimed, reaching a hand for the young girl. "It is a great pleasure to meet you." She clasped the younger girls hands and drew her to sit with her on a settee. "I have heard so much about you, I confess I am most eager to finally have the pleasure of your company!"

The young girl blushed but seemed too embarrassed to speak, mumbling something like "thank you" under her breath.

"Now let me get some refreshments ordered" she looked up at Darcy, who promptly moved to pull the bell cord, before turning her attention back to Georgiana. "Now, all of your relations absolutely adore your performance on the pianoforte, but no one can tell me who you favour to play?"

Elizabeth ducked her head to look in to the girls downturned face, fearing for a minute that Georgiana was not wanting to be introduced. But one look at her face and Elizabeth could see she was just shy. As it happened, Elizabeth could not have chosen a better topic and they were soon discussing the merits of Bach versus Beethoven. Darcy had moved to a discreet distance, not being part of the conversation, but he could not help but watch as Georgiana became more animated than he had seen her in months.

Lady Eleanor walked in and the first thing she saw was the look of adoration on her cousin's face. She moved quietly over to speak with him.

"Cousin" she raised her eyebrows as he startled and looked away from the two ladies. His usual mask slipping back in to place.

"Eleanor" he nodded.

"Enjoying something?" She asked.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably "it is always pleasant for my sister to find someone to talk with so comfortably."

She turned her knowing look from the ladies he was indicating and instead caught his eye. "If that look had been directed at me, my mother would have booked a church already."

He drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Relax" she rolled her eyes "she would never have pushed a connection between the two of us, but she would not be mother if she hadn't considered it!"

Darcy remained silent, glad that one of his aunts had kept her hopes to herself. He liked Lady Eleanor well enough, but could not envisage a life with her.

"Well, this is interesting."

"What is?" His voice was perhaps too sharp for such a statement, but her knowing looks had him unsettled.

"Richard brings home two unknown country girls, charming though they are, claiming to be courting one. Yet he is out riding with the other whilst you are here staring longingly at Elizabeth."

"Is there a question there?"

"Merely an observation." She raised one shoulder in a delicate shrug.

At that moment the tea was announced and Darcy was bid sit down along with Lady Eleanor. As they walked towards the sitting area Eleanor whispered quickly "I think I'll try an experiment!"

Darcy looked at her horrified, but was prevented from saying anything by her breezing away, throwing a quick wink his way.

"Your tea?" He startled for the second time that day to find Elizabeth looking up at him, holding out a cup. He sighed, accepted the cup with a word of thanks and sat down next to his sister.

The talk was general for a few moments before Eleanor chimed in with.

"Georgiana, did I hear you discussing the new Beethoven piece? Number 7 was it?" When Georgiana confirmed it was so she continued "for I have a copy and cannot make out a section. Would you be able to help me?"

"Oh!" The young girl blushed "but you are a wonderful player Cousin Eleanor. I am certain I cannot be of guidance to yourself!"

"Nonsense." Eleanor stood up. "We are all aware of your talent my dear" and with that Georgiana was ushered to the piano in the adjoining room.

Elizabeth frowned and almost sought to follow, but was stopped with a quiet " thank you."

She turned back to the steady gaze of Mr. Darcy. "Whatever for?"

"For being nice to her." He paused "after..." He trailed off.

It was the first time he had alluded to his letter.

"How could I not be, she is a very pleasant girl. 'Tis no hardship to have a conversation with her, I beg you think no more of it." She looked at him earnestly " no." Her voice had softened "it is I who should thank you, and apologise, for.." Now it was her turn to trail off, waving her hands to indicate the whole of what she was apologising for.

"Think nothing of it" he reiterated her words. "What did you say that I did not deserve?" He looked at the two ladies sat at the piano, they had started to play some part of the piece in question. "I, I do not think my letter was written in the best spirit, but I want to apologise, if it was not conveyed well enough. I am sorry. For everything, I" he sighed, he may as well finish. "I have behaved abominably, and I regret how things .." He shrugged helplessly, not really being able to express how he felt, it would be somewhat improper of him to do so, given her situation.

"Please sir." Her hand reached out, but stopped short of touching his. "I must insist you think no more of it. You are forgiven if I am so. We have, both of us, improved since then?" There was a question in her voice and he smiled and nodded.

They were interrupted by Lady Matlock, who sent a questioning look at her daughter when she noticed the seating arrangement, but only received a conspiratorial smile in return.

Soon after the Darcys left and Elizabeth was allowed to retire, supposedly to dress for dinner, but all she thought on, was the conversation with him!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - ooooh, controversial comments. thanks guys. **

**still a couple of uppers and downers on who should end up with whom. but if we all thought the same it would be a dull place. Couple of people thinking jane would be a good fit for darcy 'calming his temper'. I'm not sure JA implied Darcy had a temper, 'resentful' yes, angry? not really. so i respectfully disagree, but am happy to listen to others opinions on this point? lpinney?**

**one guest seems very unhappy with my 'perfect' Elizabeth. tbh not sure ive done much with Elizabeth. Also an odd comment from a JA ffn reader. but they said they didnt wanna read more, which is cool by me. not every story is for everyone. **

**So, busy week at work again. might have to wait for the weekend for the end of the story. ill see what i can do... no promises. :)**

**have i disclaimered yet? this story is my idea based on the legendary charachters by JA. please do not copy it. **

**you guys rock!**

**Chapter 6 - **An unexpected answer

"Hello mother" Richard lent in, kissing his mother on the cheek in his familiar manner.

"Hello dear. How was your day?" She smiled at her son. He had been lost after the war, coming back with haunted eyes rather than those of her sweet little boy. But she knew he would be better once he got married. He needed a woman in his life, to keep him grounded and calm his temper. She only hoped he had chosen the right woman. She did like Elizabeth Bennet, it would be a good marriage. She could not help a little twinge of worry, did she not believe he had the potential for a great marriage?

"Very good, I thank you!"

"The ball is tomorrow evening, have you thought if you will propose before or during the evening? It would be lovely to announce something."

Richard smiled at his mother. She was always enthusiastic about any interest he showed in a lady.

"All my friends have been most curious about the Bennet girls. I've not really told them you are courting, but some have guessed. It is not often we take in a pair of girls not known to us. Lovely though they are."

"I will mother."

She put a hand on his arm, noticing the tone. "If you do not wish to, we can just have a ball. Her reputation will not be affected, no one officially knows you were courting."

He looked at her, knowing she did not realise what was bothering him.

"I will do what is right mother."

She smiled, a slight frown marring her features for only the briefest of moments.

...

"Lizzie? Do you think we need new ribbons for the ball tomorrow?"

Jane wondered in to Lizzie's room, holding a few ribbons fluttering in the breeze.

"I think we have enough. Did you enjoy your ride yesterday?" Lizzie watched her sister blush.

"Yes, Richard seems nice!"

"Richard?"

"Oh, should I not?.. He said I should call him Richard."

Elizabeth frowned, realisation dawning. "Of course you should if he said so."

There was a minutes silence, where Jane laid out her ribbons and picked a pretty blue one up.

"Jane, would you like Bingley to come to the ball?"

Jane looked startled "why would I?"

"So you do not wish to become reacquainted?"

Jane sighed "if I meet him again it will be as common and indifferent acquaintances, nothing more."

Lizzie smiled, "I see." She had noticed Jane's attention but, given her recent heartache, she was uncertain of her views. They had not spoken of Bingley, and Elizabeth had not known how to speak of her feelings. It occurred to her Jane may have not wanted to ask. She began to wonder if Jane might help her.

...

After breakfast Elizabeth decided to review the library. She had not read many books of late, but this morning they had no engagements and so she wanted to see for herself.

She was entranced, so many books, and such a lovely room.

"You look like you would enjoy this room!"

She startled slightly "oh, Richard, you scared me."

"I apologise. You seemed so engrossed." He smiled at her "I tried to get your attention before speaking!"

She laughed lightly "I have always loved book rooms. My father's is more chaotic, but still well stocked. I remember learning from his knee, one of my favourite smells is leather and old books."

"You should see Darcy's library then, both of them are impressive!"

Elizabeth kept her eyes on the book title, suppressing the little shiver at the mention of his name.

"Elizabeth, may we speak?"

She looked up again, in to Richard's solum eyes.

"Of course" she took a seat where he had indicated and he sat opposite her.

"I had invited you here, to see if we might suit. I have greatly enjoyed getting to know you. I know the expected end to a courtship is a proposal and I would like to formalise an offer." He swallowed, nervously. "This isn't coming out quite like I planned. I would like to know if you wish to marry me?"

Elizabeth tilted her head, studying the kind man in front of her.

"Colonel, I do not think you really want to propose marriage to me."

He swallowed again, and tugged at his collar. "I, uh, I am more than happy to do the right thing by you."

Elizabeth sighed "Richard, I like you a good deal. But my feelings are that of a sister for a brother. I must decline your kind invitation."

She almost laughed at the look of relief on his face. She stood up and he did too, taking her hands in his.

"You are an exceptional woman you know."

She did laugh at that. "I may be beyond the bounds of propriety here Richard, but I believe you need to speak to someone else?" She raised her eyebrow.

He looked intently at her before raising her hand to his mouth and bestowing a kiss upon it. "How did you?" He sighed, a small smile on his lips. He squeezed her hand one last time. "Exceptional!"

He bowed

"Thank you for making me so happy!"

He turned, heading out of the room with a spring in his step that was missing when he had arrived.

"Darcy, good to see you man." The colonel clapped Darcy on the back before heading off.

Darcy was rooted to the spot, right outside the door. He felt sick, so it had happened, he had proposed. He was pleased he had missed it. He had arrived as they had stood up, looking so comfortable in each other's company.

He wanted to sink in to the floor, to walk away and forget all about Elizabeth Bennet. Maybe he could go to the continent. Or America. What would he do in a world where Elizabeth had married his cousin!

**Omg, i know im so mean for leaving that... feel free to shout at me! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, i was hoping to get this up asap, to avoid too much anger at me, but I realised theres a bit of another cliffie at the end of this one. and the next chapter needs editing etc... so, i am sorry for doing this to you. I'm not usualy a cliff hanger type person, but this is just where the chapter fell. **

**sorry sorry...**

**Chapter 7 - A change of plans**

Darcy had just finished making plans in his head, plans to run away and hide, when he snapped back to the present.

"Are you going to come in, or do you prefer waiting in doorways?"

He wanted to walk away, he wasn't sure he could bear to listen to her raptures, but his feet disobeyed. It was like he couldn't resist her siren call.

"Miss Elizabeth, might I be the first to congratulate you?"

She tilted her head, then her eyes widened. "Oh, you think something has been settled between myself and the Colonel?"

He looked confused "has it not?"

"No, well yes, I suppose it is settled."

His breath caught, a physical pain stabbing him in the chest.

"We agreed to end the courtship. We would not suit."

His head whipped around, eyes meeting hers, hopeful and wondrous.

"You are not engaged?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly.

The relief was almost palpable. Like a wave of cold water being poured over his head. Shocking and refreshing all in one go. He remembered himself before he laughed out loud, or kissed her, or anything inappropriate.

"Are you well?" He had to clear his throat to make his voice normal again.

"I am. It was a mutual agreement. We will be the best of friends" she smiled a secretive smile, she knew something she did not wish to share. He wondered what it was, he wondered how he knew her expression when only weeks ago he had totally misinterpreted her whole demeanour.

"I am happy for you both, if you are both happy. Will you attend the ball tonight?"

"Of course"

"Might I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

"You may."

He was in danger of just standing and staring at her, but he looked around and asked if she had found any books to her liking, hoping to continue their little tete a tete. She held up the volume she had chosen, although it had been random at the time.

They started a discussion of books and the conversation flowed easily from there. So easily that Richard found them there almost an hour later.

...

"Oh, Lizzie. Are you certain? Absolutely certain?"

Jane and Elizabeth were in their rooms, their preparations for the ball well underway. The evening was perfect, as if the weather was supporting the events of the day. They were sharing a maid, and helping each other, as was their preference. Ribbons and other paraphernalia were scattered all about; and one would not be unreasonable if one thought at the younger Bennets were responsible for the mess.

Elizabeth smiled, holding a ribbon up to the dress that was hanging on the mirror.

"That myself and the Colonel would not suit, or that you two would?"

Jane blushed "I do find him the most amiable man. So decisive, commanding." Jane sighed and Elizabeth suppressed the giggle that threatened "His thoughts about horses are fascinating, I have wondered if we could" she trailed off, eyes staring in to possible futures. She took a breath, eyes and mind back to the present. "And he was wonderful with that little lost girl, he will make an excellent father."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, Jane would possibly go on for a while. Her only concern was Jane's recent feelings for Mr Bingley. Was she settling for this option, or was she telling the truth when she said the Mr Bingley's behaviour had opened her eyes to his inadequacies?

They were getting ready for the ball. It was to be in honour of Elizabeth's engagement, but now was just to serve as an introduction for the two Bennet ladies. The Colonel had spoken to his mother and they were considering making an announcement regarding his understanding with Jane but they were going to allow their introductions to go without the burden of an engagement.

The countess and Lady Eleanor had both been careful of Elizabeth's feelings but they had all spoken plainly and were content with the arrangement. Lady Matlock had been grateful they had made no announcements and had not shown any preference for either Bennet girl. No smear would be attached to Elizabeth, any assumptions made could have been for either Bennet girl. Their ambiguous actions had been beneficial in this instance.

...

Once dressed, they joined their hostess downstairs. Both the Colonel and Darcy were waiting. Elizabeth smiled at the look of admiration in the Colonel's eye, which was directed towards Jane. She then turned to look at Darcy and her breath caught at the look of, something, in his eyes, which were firmly fixed upon her. She blushed and looked down, missing the knowing look that passed between Lady Matlock and the Earl. He was also not surprised when his son had come to tell them of the changes in the courtship arrangements.

Elizabeth found the reception line tedious. She remembered some of the ladies from events in the preceding weeks, but there were many faces completely unknown to her. Jane smiled her happy, contented, lovely smile for all of them, and they were all charmed by her.

The only people she truly was happy to see were the Gardiners.

"Hello Aunt, Uncle! I have missed you these past few days!"

"Well Lizzie, you do look lovely!"

She blushed and smiled. "We must speak later, things have not gone as you might have expected!"

Her aunt looked curiously at her but was prevented from saying anything by Jane and Lady Matlock greeting her warmly.

Once the reception line was over, or it was deemed late enough to no longer have to greet guests, Elizabeth moved towards the ball room. The sounds of the orchestra warming up their instruments were drifting through the house and Elizabeth felt anticipation at the evening to come.

There was an air of expectancy surrounding the first dance. Many had speculated over the goings on in the house of Matlock. There were many whispered words behind fans, many knowing looks, as the Colonel led Jane to the first dance.

Elizabeth danced the first with an army friend of the Colonel's, Major Green. The colonel having asked for her permission to dance with Jane. She had happily agreed and was content with the pleasant conversation of her new partner. She looked around and spotted Darcy standing around the edge of the ball room. He had secured the supper set with her and she was not surprised he was not dancing. He rarely danced the first. She was surprised to see whom he was conversing with.

Her aunt and uncle looked to be in an animated conversation with him and she could not help but sneak glances towards him as she danced. Her inattention was noticed and she laughed as she was teased about it.

When the set was over she moved towards those who held her attention so, just joining them as her uncle told a joke about a fishing expedition. She was rewarded for her efforts by hearing a rich warm laugh which drew her in better than any flame could have done for a moth.

"Lizzie!" Her aunt exclaimed. "Mr. Darcy has been entertaining us with stories of escapades on his estate" her voice dropped as she moved to embrace Elizabeth "you never mentioned what a charming man he was!"

"I hardly knew" she murmured back before looking at Darcy, who was blushing faintly at the praise.

He looked in her eyes and said "your aunt and uncle were kind enough to forgo the first set and keep me company. You know I do not like to dance unless I am well acquainted with my partner."

She smiled at him "I am aware of your opinions on the matter, and cannot fault your choice of companions" she smiled warmly at her favourite aunt and uncle.

"Are you occupied for the next?" Her aunt asked.

"Yes I am." She began before the Colonel joined and spoke.

"I believe this is my dance?" He greeted the Gardiners and claimed Elizabeth's hand, Darcy mentioned he was to dance with Lady Eleanor and Elizabeth saw Jane being led to the floor by Major Green, who had shared the first set with her.

"Your friend, the major, seems complying about whom he should dance with. I assume he was directed towards Jane as he was towards me?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why should he object to dancing with the two loveliest ladies here?" He leaned in and stage whispered "do not tell my mother or sister I said so!"

Elizabeth nodded solemnly "your secret is safe with me."

Their dance continued in the manner in which it started, conversation light and pleasing to both.

It was towards the end of this most pleasant second set that the Bingleys were announced.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n helooooo lovely readers and a very happy weekend to you all. i have to say a big thank you for not getting too cross with me about the last two chapters. i am glad people are enjoying the story. **

**So i failed my challenge to myself? bah! who cares. maybe ill try again to write a short story, but chances are ill get carried away and write more than intended.**

**not sure what my next project will be. the magical sequel is remaining elusive, the muse is on holiday and showing no signs of returning. i have played around with a twilight/pnp cross over idea. but not sure itll be of interest. maybe ill try and catch some of the other plot bunnies running round my head. i do like writing, especially when you lovely readers enjoy reading so much!**

**this had been the last chapter, but im not sure im done. Cant decide if therell be more chapters or just a long epilogue. we shall see...**

**big hugs to all the JA fanfictioners out there! (yes I am certain its a word, you just need the right dictionary! ;)**

Chapter 8 - An expected betrothal

Elizabeth looked towards her sister as the Bingleys were announced, her face reflecting the shock she felt. Jane seemed startled but was already recovering.

"I wonder why Darcy would invite him" she mused out loud, performing the last turn and curtsying to the Colonel.

"I invited him"

Her eyes widened in shock at the declaration from the man who had just asked Jane to marry him.

He looked imploringly at her "I have to know she wishes to marry me, she has other options and I would not wish her to regret her choice. We may have access to this world through my family but we cannot live this way back at our home. Please, understand?"

She looked at him for a long moment and then nodded, not in agreement but in understanding, watching as Bingley moved towards Jane, his sister following with narrowed eyes.

"You will confess your actions to her?"

"Of course, however she should chuse to act."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, annoyed but not certain why. If the Colonel spoke truthfully, he did not mean to test her sister, only to show her another choice, and allow her to take it.

"I only wish for her happiness, be it with me or another." She jumped, the Colonel had moved closer to speak his last words to her.

Elizabeth watched as Bingley secured a dance with Jane, she could not very well refused, and they moved to stand on the dance floor. She saw Caroline moving towards Darcy and cling to his arm, he sent a grimace her way and she smiled sympathetically as she moved towards the dance floor with her next partner.

She tried to concentrate on her own partner, but her mind was on her sister.

Jane and Bingley talked of inconsequential matters during the dance, the weather, the season, everything except that which everyone else thought they would. When the music finished Bingely led Jane to the side. Determination on his face.

Elizabeth noticed, and would have made her way there, but she was claimed for her next dance and could not politely decline.

"Miss Bennet, Jane. Forgive me for importuning you. I must speak with you."

Jane sighed, not really wanting this conversation, but knowing it must be done.

"What do you wish to say?"

The Colonel moved closer, blocking them from the view of the rest of the room, knowing that he shouldn't really eavesdrop, but unable to stay away.

"I want to apologise Jane, I want to start again, or pick up, or something. These past few months have been difficult, I still think of you often and..."

She raised a hand, her features not unkind, but not inviting intimacy. "I confess Mr Bingley, I had hoped you would find me here in London, I called on your sisters and waited, but you did not. You said pretty words to me when there were no others to draw your attention but the moment you left my side your attention was gone."

"I did not know you were in London."

She shrugged delicately "you knew I was in Hertfordshire, where you rented an estate, yet you did not seek me there either."

"But I... I did not.."

"I do not blame you Mr Bingley, I am not cross. I have come to realise that two people such as ourselves would not suit well. Neither of us likes conflict, can you see us running an estate together? How would we manage to host someone such as your sister, who obviously dislikes me? Or my sister Lydia, who would probably impose on us for months at a time? Neither of us would ask her to return to her home." She looked down smiling slightly "no, I am convinced. I have found a gentleman who will stand up for me, for us, and that is what I need. I am sorry you feel this way now, seeing me here" she indicated the grandeur on display all around. "But you will continue on, and your eye will be caught by someone else and you will not regret me."

"I disagree on the final point, but I can see my case is lost. I wish you all the best." Bingley smiled sadly at her, lifted her hand to kiss the back of it, then turned away.

"Oh, Colonel!" He smiled jovially, if his smile was less bright than usual who could blame him. "I did not see you there" he bowed and walked away.

The Colonel looked sheepishly at Jane.

"Were you eavesdropping Colonel?" She raised her eyebrows and Richard was reminded of Elizabeth. He smiled at her.

"I stood here to give you some privacy from prying eyes, but I did listen." He looked down then continued nervously. "I invited Bingley, to give you a choice. I would not hold you to an engagement if your heart was elsewhere."

She smiled at him and moved to take his hand. "It's right here" she said, squeezing his hands slightly "with you!"

He beamed at her. "Shall we talk to my parents about an announcement then?"

She nodded "most definitely!"

Richard tucked her hand through his arm and made their way to the Earl and Countess to give them the news.

...

"I have to confess something!" Elizabeth turned with the dance, hiding the slight blush. When she was facing Darcy again her face was composed once more.

He didn't say anything, but he raised an eyebrow in question. She laughed, it was one of the most open expressions she had ever seen on his face. Curiosity, amusement, likely at her tone, and a sense of enjoyment, all rolled in to one eyebrow lift. He remained a difficult man to read, particularly in public, but she had become better at it. She liked to think he had become more open also, maybe in part due to her.

All these thoughts raced through her head as the dance separated them again. The hall was well lit and decorated with many a vibrant, fragrant bloom. Although, as usual, the aroma of many people taking vigorous exercise was becoming more prominent. Except when she passed by Darcy, his smell was...difficult to describe. Outdoorsy, like how the wind would smell, and a faint whiff of leather and books. She remembered describing this as a smell she loved, now she knew why.

She realised she had been silent through several moves of the dance when she might have spoken and so drew her attention back to Darcy. He was still patiently waiting an answer to his unspoken question.

"When Mr Bingley arrived, I automatically assumed you had arranged it." She said the sentence in a rush, not certain how he would react, and yet feeling the inexplicable need to admit it to him.

"I assume you were unhappy?"

"Yes, no. I am not certain. I have pondered asking after him, but Jane had seemed so sure her affections has not survived the insult of his abandonment." Elizabeth winced as she saw the look of pain across her dance partner's features.

"I am sorry, you were obviously right, maybe not in perceiving her lack of regard, but their lack of suitability nonetheless."

Darcy scoffed "I deserve no praise for my actions, and no apology is due for your speaking out against them."

He looked over where Jane and the Colonel were conversing with his aunt and uncle.

"It has worked out well, despite my actions. But it remains to be seen how my friendship with Bingley will be affected."

She gave him a sympathetic look, then a cheeky smile "It is possible you will see less of Miss Bingley?"

He chuckled "The silver lining perhaps?"

Elizabeth smiled "maybe, although I am certain that is not what Milton implied."

Darcy was constantly impressed by her quickness.

"I assume your earlier conversation was intriguing?" She laughed at the look on his face.

"She was not complimentary to you, or your sister, and tried to discuss separating you again. I pointed out that you were guests of my Aunt. Her tone changed somewhat after that. Luckily I managed to move and speak to your relations, Caroline did not feel the need to keep my company after that. I will add that to their list of excellent qualities."

Elizabeth laughed "I will remember that also."

They turned with the dance again and Elizabeth could see Lady Matlock embracing Jane and The Earl shaking his son's hand. She noticed there were many a guest watching the events unfold. Darcy's attention was also drawn to the couple.

Suddenly his eyes sought hers, a desperate and haunted look evident to her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I know now is not the time, or the place, but I must know. Have I? Is there?" He closed his eyes and heaved a great heavy sigh, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It was all she could do not to reach over and comfort him.

"Would you welcome my call? Now that your sister is to marry my cousin. I do not expect more, but I hope for, well I hope for anything and everything when it comes to you. Just say the word and I will be silent on this matter forever."

The set had ended and the revelers were making their way to supper, Darcy had automatically offered his arm to escort her and they had frozen in that aspect. Neither moving, barely breathing, the air heavy with anticipation.

"That is unfair sir!" Her words were low, intimate.

His face fell and she heard a mumbled apology before he tried to pull away. She held his arm tighter and he looked to her, startled by the strength of her grip.

"It is unfair to allow me a word to silence you, but not one to ask you to speak."

He looked confused, an appealing crease appearing between his brows.

"What would you have me say?"

She looked deep in to his eyes, allowing her changed feelings to show, for the first time, the most important time.

"Everything" she whispered, his eyes flicked to her lips and she smiled at him. His face lit up as joy spread across it.

"Let me say this clearly, with no embellishments or unecessary talk." He took a deep breath and spoke simply.

"Miss Bennet, would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

Although expected, Elizabeth gasped with the depth of feeling in such simple words, feeling as if her whole world had righted after being tilted for so long.

Then she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg, i am so sorry. life has kinda got the better of me. work, kids, blah blah. totes fell of my diet wagon. sigh. **

**anyway, ive not been great at keeping up with whats happening on here. sorry if it feels like ive neglected some of you reviewers. didnt mean to.**

**some of the reviews (lpinney, kiwipride, drmeme, lhatfield to name a few) had me smiling/in stitches. lol thanks for the insight. Love that everyone has slightly different opinions about who suits whom and what counts as a HEA. and (most importantly) who deserves a hea. i mean, we all agree on the main few characters. but some are so happy ive given colonel f one, others not so bothered, some totally gunning for bingley, others want him happy too! i feel a bit sorry for him, a bit wet for my liking. but i do usualy pair him with jane, out of the norm in this one!**

**i admit, id kinda forgotten to wrap up bingley in this.. so thanks for the reminder guest. **

**so, any suggestions for my next writing endeavour welcome, otherwise ill just try catching a plot bunny. :)**

**Chapter 9 - An expected end**

The grand announcement of the engagement of one Miss Jane Bennet to one Colonel Fitzwilliam would have been of note at any event of the season. To be accompanied by the announcement of the engagement of one Miss Elizabeth Bennet to the illustrious, and much sought after, Mr Darcy was nothing short of monumental.

Lady Matlcok could not be happier, her ball would be the talk of the season. That her son was to marry Jane, and not Elizabeth, was acceptable. She had long considered Jane to be more suited to her, occasionally troubled, son. That Elizabeth was to be her niece was more than adequate compensation. She had grown fond of the two women and was only satisfied with the change of her son's affections because she knew of Darcy's feelings.

She was warm in her congratulations and her welcome to the two new members of her family.

...

The carriages leaving her event were a mixture of feelings, emotions and outbursts.

Many a lady and their mama were weeping as they left the ball, two eligible gentlemen off the market. Fortunately there were many more who could see the affection held by the couples and could only aspire to such themselves. That year it became fashionable to marry for Love and there were many more happy matches for it. No one could look upon the Fotzwilliams or the Darcys without wishing for such felicity.

...

The Bingley carriage moved silently away from the house of Matlock. One occupant simmered with anger, another with surprise and one with regret. The last occupant snoozed in the corner, dreaming only of food.

Anger, being the stronger of the emotions felt, was the first to bubble over.

"How very ill Eliza Bennet looked. I cannot think how she has trapped poor Mr Darcy. We must think of a way to save him. Her arts and allurements must have drawn him in, she was always so deceitful. If you remember sister, Mr Darcy once compared her beauty to her mother's wit." She tittered at Louisa, not noticing she was not responding to the barb. "I wonder..."

The crack of Mr Bingley's cane hitting the floor was accompanied by a sharp "enough!". Both sounds caused all the occupants of the carriage to jump.

"Enough Caroline. Mr Darcy was never interested in you, he has chosen Miss Elizabeth, and we will have nothing to say about it apart from to congratulate our friends."

He sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "I am not certain I wish to call him friend after his part in separating me from Jane, but you! You, I do wish to hold responsible. She has been in London for months, she even called upon you. Did she ask after me?"

Caroline opened her mouth but Bingley held up his hand. "I do not think I will believe a word you speak, so do not bother to do so. You have been instrumental in my losing a person I cared about dearly and I will not forgive you easily. From now on, things are different. You are no longer in charge of my social timetable or my purse. You will keep to your allowance and I expect you to actively seek a husband or I will do so for you, do I make myself clear?"

Anger, surprise and silence were the occupants of the carriage for the rest of the journey. Accompanied by the occasional snore.

...

The raptures in the Bennet household were a sight to behold.

"Oh my! Ten thousand a year. Oh my, but she gave up an earls son. Oh but my Jane will marry an earls son. Oh how good Elizabeth is, giving up the connection for Jane. I knew how it would be. She could not be so beautiful for nothing. Now take note girls. Your sisters will have jewels and dresses and carriages a plenty. You must make sure to marry well so that you are as wealthy as they are. Oh what fortune, how blessed are we! I must visit Lady Lucas. Charlotte is nothing to my daughters..."

It was a wonder that Mrs Bennet did not pass out, for it did not seem as if she drew breath for a half hour together, so rapid was her speech.

Luckily for the sanity of Mr Bennet, she called for the carriage and went to visit her dear friends. Namely, every lady of the neighbourhood.

Mr Bennet was more sanguine about the engagements. He was curious about the transference of the matches, having been told of Elizabeth's courtship. He was relieved he had not shared that information too widely. A switch of partners may appear embarrassing. Mrs Bennet had only heard the general overview, none of the particulars.

His younger daughters thought only of the dresses and on their return from visiting they were quick to enquire.

"Mama, I must have dresses for my trip to Brighton. Lizzie can pay for them!"

Mr Bennet sighed, his wife and daughters were home. His peace short lived.

"Well of course you shall have new things. But this is nonsense about Brighton. We will be in town!"

"But mama. Mrs Forster invited me! I must go. There will be ever so many officers!"

"Hush child, what are officers to the connections of an earl! Honestly. You must be present at your sister's weddings. One is to marry in three weeks. I will go distracted. I am certain Lizzie does it just to vex me. We will go to London to order her trousseau and then we will be here to host a wedding."

"But mama. I could go to Brighton after her wedding?" Had Lydia thought through her words, she may have been less whiny. But that would not be characteristic of Lydia.

Mrs Bennet had had enough "no. I will not send you on your own to Brighton. What a notion. If you continue like this you will find yourself with no new clothes for either Elizabeth's or Jane's wedding."

Lydia stamped her foot and fled the room.

No one saw her pack her bag the night before the militia left, or saw her sneaking out of the house just before dawn.

Luckily Colonel Forster was a sensible man, and sent her back quietly when she turned up on his doorstep.

She was sent to the nursery for a month.

This author would love to say she learned her lesson and never misbehaved again, but that is too much fiction even for me.

...

The wedding of Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet was perfect. At least if you asked the couple in question. They did not notice the panic at the flower arrangements, the third row that all seemed to have Spring illnesses and spent the ceremony coughing. The scowling countenance of Mr Collins, the sullen face of Lydia and the muddy puddles quite escaped their notice. Darcy was completely absorbed by the sparkling dark eyes of his bride and she could not keep her eyes away from the upturn of his mouth and the dimple it brought out.

The breakfast was a success, Mrs Bennet was always one who could set a good table and no one had any cause to repine on this day. The couple set off for London from the wedding breakfast. Darcy did not wish to spend his wedding night in an unknown inn. They were to spend three days at Darcy House, before setting off for the Lakes and returning to Pemberley for the summer.

Jane and Colonel (soon to be Mr) Fitzwilliam, were marrying at the beginning of the little season, which Mr and Mrs Darcy would return for. Elizabeth did not envy her sister the size of her wedding, nor the preparation it entailed. The ball following, hosted by Lord and Lady Matlock, would be the launch of the little season and was a coveted event, both for the chance to see the new Mrs Fitzwilliam and the first real look at the new Mrs Darcy.

...

Mr Bingley was not certain of his welcome to the Darcy circle, he was not certain he wished to be friends. he sighed as he sorted his mail at the beginning of the little season. who was he fooling. He loved Darcy like a brother. They had gotten through tough times at university and beyond. He missed his taciturn, clever witty friend. He had met him since the ball, Darcy had apologised for his part in the affair and honestly regretted the hurt he had caused.

There it was, an invitation to the Matlock Ball. In celebration of... her.

Could he brave it?

He stood up straighter, of course he could.

A year later Mrs Darcy was happily inviting Bingley to stay with them at Pemberley. He was happily accepting. The lovely Miss Hastings, a near neighbour of theirs, was a great favourite of Elizabeth, as well as both Georgiana and Kitty who were also living there. As a result she spent a good deal of her time with them. Bingley smiled in anticipation of the chance he could spend time in her company, his angel. Soon to be his wife, if she accepted him.

Her smile when he was announced gave him hope, the sly glances of Elizabeth and her sister's went unnoticed.

...

The news that Mr Wickham had absconded from the militia, and left debts in Meryton, was rather small news in comparison to the weddings of the summer. The news he had been caught and tried for desertion, in a time of war, hit Lydia hard. The punishment for such was well known and carried out swiftly. Lydia was the only person to mourn him, but at least someone did. The Darcys did not hear of it until much later, and the information did not surprise them.

Georgiana merely sighed and closed the book on that chapter of her life, instead looking forward to a more lively and interesting life as the sister of Elizabeth Darcy.

And what a life they all would lead...


End file.
